What I'll see from here
by JuviaFullbuster591
Summary: Those were his last words she had heard from him." I wonder what I'll see from there and what You'll see from here"Rating may change.


12/02/2017

Here she was lying down on the floor staring at the dark sky, letting her tears fall down just like the had this stupid mix of feelings mixed up inside of just wanted to be calm and normal like the others. But fate was always rejected again and again by someone was just like dying again and again. Of course It was easy to fall in love but if only getting out of love was as were so many questions she wanted to ask rejection she had gone through, this was by far the worst of all.

"I wonder what I'll see from there and what you'll see from here"Those were the last words she had heard from him when he had graduated. She wanted to cry and hug him one last time but her tears wouldn't was frozen at her blinked for a second before her mind processed what he had just said,she really wanted to ask him all the questions that welled up these feelings inside of her but instead, she kept her mouth shut.

And that was the last time she had seen him,It had been 3 months since graduation and every one was doing what they could, all of her friends, including Gajeel and went far away from her and she was left here alone. She couldn't leave. Why? She had so many dreams and of of course Being with Gray was what meant everything to her but she had so many tings to take care of here. They could all go because they were rich,form a wealthy family but Juvia was from an orphanage. A person with no parents. Someone that couldn't be trusted.

It's hard to think of it, she was all alone now;she didn't have any one now. Her parents had left her,all her relatives had left her,her friends;her family had left her. What was she supposed to do now? Sometimes she wonders, why is she so lonely? What has she ever done to deserve this. She always cried. Because every thing happens to her. Her tears fell.

Maybe she needs to get over this,him, all of them. She looked up at the stars—That was hardly seen because of the clouds—, She stared at one of the stars, that was the only one to be seen she wiped her tears before pointing to that star."What I'll see from here"She said,trying her best not to cry but it was just impossible.

22/02/2016

Juvia had asked Gray for prom 2 months earlier.—Mainly because Master Makarov had said to have their dates just in case someone doesn't "steal" them— But obviously Gray had rejected her, she cried for 2 nights but then eventually got over it and had asked him and his kept on asking him,he obviously refused. In the end It was decided that Gray'll go with his friend, Jenny. Jenny had asked him for prom mainly because Gray was hot and for her liking and Gray had just said yes. It was so stupid that Gray could go with another girl but not with the end Juvia refused to go but Erza forced her to and she ended up going with Meredy. Right now Juvia was just sitting down at one of tables with some steak in her plate talking to Meredy,Cana and Lissana.

"Meddie wasn't it?" The brunette asked with a cheeky smile as Meredy rolled her eyes before answering. "Meredy"She had corrected the brunette the billionth time, both Cana and Lissana erupted in laughter.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Meddie has a crush on-"The pink haired girl jumped from the other side of the table putting her hand on the brunette's lips,shutting her mouth as the brunette tried to move Meredy's hands away from her lips. Right now Meredy was on top of the table with a short pick dress wrestling with Cana before both of them ended up falling down. Thank god this holy second there wasn't a beer bottle in Cana's hand.

Lissana was giggling as she got a beer bottle from the other side of table trying to tease Cana as Cana tried to shout before they knew it all three of them were on the floor laughing like idiots. Juvia was just watching them,sighing as she looked the other way her eyes making her way to Gray. He was happily talking with Lucy and Loke ,Natsu was just devouring the food as Erza hollered over him,scolding him for doing so. Gajeel and Levy were arguing,Laxus was being forced to take off his coat by people were here they were laughing on the floor again like a bunch of idiots.

"Excuse Juvia everyone, Juvia's going to go get some fresh air."Juvia said before she got a wicked smirk from Cana, she walked over to the exit sign before going outside and leaning against the wall.

She had no right to stop him and the others. But didn't they all think of Juvia? What would Juvia do here alone? How could they be this careless!It's only been a few days since everyone announced they were going to of them had their own reasons. Mostly for a better education. Even Gajeel was going. She just smiled and didn't say anything hurts so much when you've wasted 3 years for someone and in return you find out everyone's leaving you. "Juvia really doesn't want them to go."Juvia had stated,she bit her tongue.

Before Juvia knew it someone had leaned back with her and all she could smell was looked back to see Gray smoking."G-Gray-sama!Juvia has told you so many times not to smoke!"Juvia yelled as the man just looked at her man had ignored her and just continued smoking.

"Juvia what are you going to do here?I mean alone?"He asked her out of the blue,the normal Juvia would've started fantasizing but right now the only thing she could think about was what could she do? There was no place to go,no place to work for,the only thing she could do was study.

"J-Juvia doesn't know, Juvia has Wendy to take care of, Wendy's going to be in Grade 9 this year so I-We'll just... Ju-Juvia will-J-Juvia doesn't know"She said a bit confused her self as Gray nodded understanding.

"I want to tell you something."Gray stated as Juvia looked back to see him as he had thrown his cigar on the floor and stepped on it. She faced him."Gray-sama can tell Juvia about anything!"She half yelled as Gray put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."Were the two words she had heard before he continued."We can't be together. A few seconds of silence washed over the both of them."I wonder what you'll see from here and what I'll see from there."Instead of falling in to his arms and crying the hell out she smiled. Before she could get a second to reply he had walked away leaving her in a mess.

Juvia put one of her hands on her mouth trying to resist the urge to cry as she started running as fast as she could,she didn't care if it was raining or not. She didn't care if she got in an accident,she didn't care if she died. She just-she just needed to be alone.

This is it only 1K words, but I swear to everything that is holy this is a prologue, the "actual" chapters will at least be 2.5K comment and add to your reading lists.I will be updating this every week.


End file.
